DESCRIPTION: The proposed project would provide an extensive demonstration and test of the Survey Design Project (SDP) consumer survey instrument and different reporting formats. The project proposes to accomplish the following specific aims: 1. Complete the design, development, and testing of survey instruments and materials for the under-65 privately insured population. 2. Design, develop, and test survey instruments and materials for Medicaid and other state-subsidized populations. 3. Design, develop, and test instruments and materials for a brief re- enrollment survey which will, among other things, provide access to disenrollees. 4. Design, develop, test, prepare prototypes, and administration materials for information interventions for the privately insured and Medicaid and related populations. 5. Design and implement demonstrations of the privately-insured and Medicaid surveys and related interventions and evaluate their implementation and impact. 6. Prepare papers and presentations for lay and scientific audiences and, in conjunction with AHCPR, disseminate study products and findings.